


Touched by an Angel

by bamby0304



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: There’s nothing ‘normal’ about being loved by an angel.





	Touched by an Angel

 

  


Angels don’t  _ feel _ like humans. They don’t experience things ‘normally’. Castiel is no different, but he is different.

Just like people, angels are individuals. Sure, it takes awhile to break through a millennia of walls intended to cage them in their role as an angel of the Lord, but after you chip away at them, you can find something beautiful.

Castiel, is beautiful. You met him when he was beginning to blossom and become his own self, and you fell in love in an instant. Not with his physique, but with  _ him _ . The angel. The spirit. The essence of him. 

He was curious, careful, and kind. He did his best to understand everything the Winchesters showed him. His intentions were pure, even when his actions were not. After breaking down his walls to reveal the true him, it was honestly surprising to see how human angels could be.

But angels do not feel like humans.

When Castiel caught you watching him for the millionth time, he confronted you. There was nothing malicious in the way he’d asked what you were doing. He’d simply been curious and confused.

Dean had beat you to the punch before you could scramble an excuse together.

“She likes you, Cas. The girl has a crush.”

The mortification you felt was astronomical. You’d honestly wanted the Earth to open right up, and swallow you whole.

Cas being Cas, he had no idea what that meant, and that only amused Dean further. Instead of explaining things out right, Dean then spent  _ months _ teasing you as he gradually hinted at the meaning. Eventually, Castiel caught on.

You’d expected him to shut you down. You expected a speech on how it was forbidden for angels to fraternise with humans in an romantic or physical way. With the expectations of nothing good looming over your shoulders, you’d dashed out of the room before Dean could embarrass you more, or Castiel could break your heart.

That night, the angel had come to visit you. That night, the world did open up… but it did not swallow you whole.

“I like you, too… I just do not understand it. Your presence makes me happy, I enjoy your company… more than I enjoy Dean’s,” he’d admitted. “But I am not human, Y/N. I do not feel the way you do. I feel the way I do.”

From that night on, Castiel and you grew closer. He visited you more than he visited the brothers. He began to walk closer to you. While away on his own missions, he would check up on you regularly through messages and calls.

Angels don’t feel like humans, but they still feel… and Castiel had fallen in love with you.

…

Sitting in the library, nose buried in a book, you felt a familiar tingle run down your spin before a warmth spread through you. A smile tugged on your lips as you looked up, turning your attention to the curved staircase.

Dean, who was sitting across from you drinking a beer while fiddling with his phone, looked up. His brows furrowed in slight confusion before he heard the bunker door creak open, followed by footsteps descending down the stairs. Turning to the war room, he watched as Castiel walked down the stairs.

Castiel’s eyes were on you as a sweet smile curved the corners of his lips. “Hello, Y/N.”

Getting up, you met him by the steps of the library. He stayed one below you as you reached for his hands, squeezing them in yours.

“How long were you gone this time?” Dean started, leaning back in his chair and lifting his feet up onto the table. “Three weeks? You two must be dying for some alone time.” He grinned.

“I have missed you,” Castiel admitted, gazing at you.

To most people, he would simply look happy, if that. But you knew him. You understood how intense his feelings were, even though they weren’t expressed as such. Angels weren’t physical, they were spiritual beings, which meant they had a hard time  _ showing _ their feelings.

Dean wolf whistled, before chuckling to himself. “Don’t let me keep you two. Go take care of your girl, Cas.”

His words caused Castiel to frown, suddenly confused and concerned. “Are you unwell?” he asked you, very serious and very worried. “You did not tell me when I called you earlier this morning.”

“I’m fine, Cas,” you assured him.

“But Dean just suggested I take care of you. What else could he mean?”

Dean’s feet dropped onto the ground heavily. “Wait…” Looking over your shoulder, you watched as his eyes darted from you, to Castiel, and then back. “He’s joking right? He’s just playing dumb… right?”

After almost a year of dating Castiel, you’d managed to avoid this conversation. You’d managed to keep the workings of your relationship to yourselves. But the constant close proximity with the Winchesters meant they were bound to pick up on the strangeness of what you and the angel had.

“Dean.” Sighing, you turned to face him, keeping one of Castiel’s hand in your grip. “He’s an angel.”

“ _ And _ ? You’re human. Come on, you know how it works, and where things go. You must’ve shown him the ropes by now.” When you didn’t respond, his jaw dropped. “Seriously?”

“Hey, Cas.” Sam, of course, chose that moment to jog into the room, moving to take a seat at the table. He looked from you and Castiel, to Dean. “What’s going on?”

“I’m pretty sure I just found out Y/N and Cas haven’t… you know…” Dean lifted his hands in front of himself and slapped them together like a drunk seal.

Sam raised an eyebrow at his brother. “Danced?”

“No!” Dean rolled his eyes at his brother. “How’d you get dancing out of this?” He repeated the clapping.

“What else is that supposed to be?”

“Sex!” Dean declared.

Eyes suddenly wide, Sam’s head spun in your direction. “But… you guys have been together for, what? Ten, eleven months?”

“Eleven months, two weeks, three days, nine hours, and forty-four minutes,” Castiel noted precisely, making you chuckle lightly. “What does that have to do with me taking care of Y/N? And why are you talking about sex?”

“Because you’ve been with Y/N for eleven months, two weeks, three days, nine hours, and forty-four minutes, and you haven’t done it yet. That’s just not normal,” Dean explained.

“Castiel isn’t normal,” you countered. “He’s an angel. This isn’t even his body. He doesn’t have a body. He doesn’t have physical needs.”

“But you do,” Sam started. “You’re human. You have needs, hungers. It’s basic instinct.”

“Not for everyone. I don’t know if you’re aware of this, but not everything is about sex. Just because I love Castiel, doesn’t mean I  _ have _ to want to rip his clothes off. Yes, I am attracted to him, but it is about so much more than his body.”

“So you’re telling us that you don’t need sex?” Dean was clearly skeptical.

You shrugged. “I can get myself off all on my own. I don’t need someone else to do it for me.”

“And you don’t feel anything physical towards Y/N?” Sam asked. The tone of his voice made it clear he was now trying to understand, rather than poke the subject.

Castiel looked down at you, giving your hand a squeeze as he searched himself for this feeling the brothers seemed to think was so important. “I feel deeply for her… what more is there to feel?”

His answered made your heart swell.

“Castiel isn’t human, and I had to learn what it meant to be with someone who isn’t like me. It’s different. We’ve been together for eleven months, two weeks, three days, nine hours, and however many minutes, you don’t think I didn’t question the fact we hadn’t had sex? You didn’t think I thought it was because he just didn’t want it with me?” Castiel stepped up behind you, taking your hand as you went on, “I don’t feel the need to ask him to give me something that he’s not into. I don’t need him for that. I’m a hunter, I’ve learned how to please myself perfectly. But I still want to be with him. I’m not gonna give up what we have because of sex. How shallow would I be if I did something like that?”

Staring at the screen for a moment longer, Dean then pulled back to look up at you. “So… you two are in a relationship, and love each other, without getting naked?”

“Yes.”

“And you’re okay with that?”

Leaning back into Castiel, you smiled and nodded. “Yes.” You looked up at your blue eyed angel. “Very.”

“Okay.” Dean nodded sharply, leaning back in his chair again.

“Okay?”

He shrugged at you. “I’m not gonna pretend I understand it, but I’m not gonna judge you guys. You’re both happy, you’re both my friends, you’re both comfortable with whatever the hell you’ve got going on. So, yeah, okay.”

Your smile grew as you looked from Sam and Dean, seeing the acceptance in their eyes. Considering they were the closest thing to family that you had, it meant a lot to know they weren’t going to judge what you and Castiel had.

“Okay then.” Tugging on Castiel’s hand, you began to lead him out of the library. “We’ll see you guys, later.”

“Where are you going?” Dean called.

“To my room,” you answered. “For alone time.”

“But you just said-” Before Dean could finish, you and Castiel had already disappeared down into the hallway that led to your room.

Once in your room, you closed your door and turned to the angel, smiling brightly. “I  _ really _ missed you.”

Stepping closer, he raised his hand to caress your cheek. “I missed you.”

The brush of his lips against yours was light, but warm.

It had been weird for Castiel, at first. He really didn’t feel any need for anything physical, but just like the scenario you’d explained earlier, he got joy out of making you feel nice.

Sex really wasn’t something you thought to explore, but there were other experiences, other things, you and Cas enjoyed.

“Can I touch you, now?” he asked, barely pulling away from you.

Leaning in closer to him, you nodded. “Yes.”

It was both cool, and warm. You shuddered at the feel of his grace gliding along your skin delicately. It was like invisible tendrils were stroking you tenderly, carefully, lovingly. It made you feel light, like you were floating in the ocean, drifting off peacefully. 

There was nothing sexual about the experience. It went further than that.

Castiel had once explained that touching you with his grace was the only way he could feel you completely. The only way he felt connected to you without the boundaries of his vessel.

“I love you,” he murmured against your lips as the flutter of his grace continued to surround you.

Angels don’t  _ feel _ like humans, but they still feel.

**Bamby**


End file.
